


Everyone's new semester of friendship

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where a bunch of depressed kids are less depressed and enjoy their youth, Angst, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Piercings, Spoilers, Trans Character, drv3 spoilers, this is a crack fic thats also for practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life is so...So repetitiveSo meaninglessSo boringThe future is laughable and its hard for me to even wake up anymore, what a pathetic life I have..."Well, Are you gonna continue to live like that?"AU where Kaede Akamatsu decides to make a large friend group to make everyone's school life less depressing (but mostly hers)





	1. The squad: Orgins

I couldn't see anything

 

It felt like I was floating, I could feel my body I could feel myself. Was I dead? How did I die?

 

"What's wrong Kaede?"

A unrecognizable voice called out from nowhere but everywhere at the same time, like a ghost or something. It was genderless and sounded monotone and slightly curious. Akamatsu Kaede that's me, but where was I and who was the voice. No matter what I couldn't feel alarmed, I felt calm and strangely comfortable. I tried to answer the voice but nothing came out, not even a pathetic noise it was like I was mute.

 

"You're bored aren't you? You think your life is too repetitive, you want something different. right?"

 

I didn't think that, atleast I thought so. I was content with my normal, average, boring school life. Despite this my head moved on its own along with the voice's claims.

 

"Well, are you content living like this? Or are you going to do something?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The loud sound of Kaede's phone alarm woke her up with a start.

 

She woke up gasping and blindly fumbled around to turn the alarm off, her heart pounding. She edited the alarm to a more soothing and gentle tone and lower the volume a bit. It's been a while since she had the dream or nightmare. She usually gets it whenever she's depressed or stressed, nothing stressing or depressing has happened for the young girl though. Does that mean Kaede was tired of the repetitiveness and routine of her life? Probably.

 

However today was a start to new semester, a new start maybe she'll have an exciting semester this year.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaede forgot to bring her own time-table so she had to go to the office along with a bunch of other kids to get it re-printed, this was new. Kaede usually always remembered important things like this, how odd. Once the light blonde girl got her time table she headed off to her new class, A English class with Mr. Monokid. Monokid was a really hated teacher, and known to be violent and lash out on students. He had a love for gore and 80's music which he'd constantly tell his students and he really shouldn't have been a English teacher since he always messes up his words. It didn't help that his four other siblings also worked here and they were all equally as annoying as he was.

 

On Kaedes way to the English class she noticed a student that seemed lost, they were wearing the boys uniform. They were wearing a hat (a wonder that no teacher had told him to take it off) and dark emo-looking hair, and was he wearing... mascara? Normally Kaede would ignore any student and classmates and stay in her own lane, but something was off today. Her body moved towards the timid looking student as if it had a mind of its own.  

 

"Um..." She didn't want to, She didn't want to talk to this guy. "Are you new?" But she did.

 

 

The student looked shocked as if they didn't expect anyone to even talk to him today or something.

"Oh, um yeah actually..." He didn't look Kaede directly in the eye but she didn't mind, he also had a very soft spoken voice. "I'm uh.. Saihara Shuichi I can't find this classroom anywhere..." Kaede notice that Saihara had a time table and held out her hand for it.

"I'm Akamatsu Kaeda, nice to meet you. Maybe I can help?" Saihara had a soft expression and handed over his schedule to Kaede. "Thank you so much..." Kaede just nodded and read over his schedule, they had the same English class how stereotypical. However Kaede didn't mind, usually she found people hard to talk to and annoying but Saihara seemed to be fine and the blonde girl genuinely liked him. She smiled brightly and handed Saihara back his schedule. "Well Saihara looks like we have the same English class!"

 

Saihara laughed in relief "Oh thank goodness... Um, you don't mind if you lead me there right?"

 

_Yes._

"No not at all! Follow me." 

 

Without warning Kaede reached for Saihara's hand and lead him around the school until they got to the English class. She released Saihara and sat down at a double desk near the front while the timid boy gave Mr. Monokid some sort of slip.

"Right!!! Listen up runts." Mr. Monokid's voice rumbled across the classroom causing any and all clatter and noise to be silenced. "We got a new classmate here-,"

"Don't you mean 'student', sir?" Corrected some smart ass student, A short boy with dark purple hair, Kaede recognized his face but had forgotten his name. He was from last semester gym class though, atleast that's what she thinks. 

 

" **Student**!!!" Monokid bellowed, getting riled up. A few students giggled at that. "Anyway this is our new student,-" Mr. Monokid gestured to poor Saihara who was literally just about to take a seat next to Kaede. "-Shuichi Saihara." Kaede noticed how uncomfortable he looked being the center of attention, He stuttered and mumbled a small intro duction "Uh... um Hi I'm...Saihara." Kaede suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in a while, empathy and pity. Luckily Monokid didn't give a shit and the smart ass and his group of friends didn't say anything about him.

 

"Right whatever! sit down we got work sheet to do."

 

The class all collectively groaned and some students even called out in protest. But Monokid ignored them all and started handing out the worksheets that were actually review, write what you remember stuff like that.

Saihara settled his bag and binder out on the desk next to Kaede who smiled at him. "You know you shouldn't worry too much about Monokid, he's intimidating at first but you eventually get used to it." She brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and started working on the review sheet. Saihara looked like he was thinking about something and then turned to face Kaede. "Oh. I'm not worried about Mr Monokid it's just..."

 

_I don't like being the center of attention._

 

Saihara just trailed off, not continuing his sentence and Kaede simply nodded as if she understood. "Saihara-kun, we're similar don't you think?" Saihara looked surprised at her sudden claim "Huh? What do you mean Kaede?" Kaede giggled to her self, "Oh never mind, work on the review sheet or else Monokid will get upset." The gloomy looking boy looked like he wanted to question her but stopped himself and did what she suggested. After a while the class got loud again, probably meaning most kids were done and Monokid just went around to collect them "Do what ever now." was all he had said.

Even though he's violent and nasty he's usually a favourite teacher among students just because of how lazy he is, which means less workload.

 

"Hey wanna swap numbers?" Kaede pulled out her phone that had a simple piano design for the phone case. What was with her today? She was so charismatic today. Saihara adjusted his hat "I don't have a phone number or anything..."

"O-Oh well that's a shame..." Kaede put her phone away back in her bag. She noticed that Saihara was fidgeting a lot more than usual, "Hm?"

 

"Early what did you mean by that... that we're similar?" 

 

"Well uh, I just saw how uncomfortable you were being the center of attention and I thought that was relatable! Cause I also don't like when a large group of people stare at me and stuff..." Immediately after saying that Kaede mentally slapped herself, why'd she have to word it like that? _'relatable'_   Geez... She opened her mouth to try that sentence again but was interrupted by Saihara, "Oh... I see."

Fuck. The one time Kaede tries to make a friend and it backfires, nice going Kaede this is why you have depression. Saiharas soft, kind voice interrupted her self-loathing episode though "Um Kaede are you okay? You look upset." Kaede blinked a few times, trying to regain her  calm and friendly composure, "Oh? No I'm fine." She smiled at Saihara who smiled back, "Good." 

"Oh wait, Saihara what are your other cla-"

 

"Hello! Ka-e-de~"

Kaede jumped at the childish voice and whipped around to face the short smart-ass whom she forgot the name to, usually they don't converse to each other however they do have each other on their phones. But It wasn't smart ass's real name it was something like 'detective fucker' or something. "Hey...uh..." Kaede honestly tried her best to remember 'detective fucker's name. "Kokichi, Kokichi Ouma." He said, he looked super annoyed as if Kaede should've remembered him even though they probably only talked once. Kokichi noticed the slim gloomy looking boy and smiled at him. "Ah hello new classmate!" Kaede noticed that Kokichi's little group of friends were watching the three of them like vultures and listening carefully, they giggled a bit at Kokichi's reference.

 

Kokichi Ouma a short boy, about 5'1 He was in Kaede's gym class last semester, she doesn't know how or why. She assumed that the school just messed up and accidentally put him the girls gym class, but she now knew that's not what happened.

He _never_ participated in class, never changed clothes or anything and he often just didn't show up. When he was there and not participating he would play terrible pranks, like fill up the girl's normal shoes with mush or swapping clothes around, even leaving notes to confuse people. Somehow word came out that he was secretly a girl, that was immediately killed off but not from Kokichi, from a fellow classmate Tenko Chabashira who'd said.

'No-way! Kokichi is definitely a boy, no girl could be that cruel.' and some girl had said that Kokichi had a vagina and not a dick and Kaede doesn't know why she remembered this so vividly but she did but anyway Tenko said, 'It doesn't matter if Kokichi has a vagina he's a nasty boy! He acts like one and even says he's a boy so he's like, 100% boy!' and that was it transphobia was ended because of Tenko. Of course no one wanted to mess with Tenko or Ouma and his posse so the rumour was practically forgotten and never mentioned again, Kokichi also stopped going to class completely after that.

 

"Oh Um... Hello?" Saihara didn't look uncomfortable but he seemed tense and Kaede couldn't blame him. "So your name is **Shuichi** , right?" He asked bluntly, with a mischievous smile on his face. The timid boy seemingly choked on air and sputtered for a bit, his face was all red. Kaede gave Kokichi a dirty look and could hear his group laugh abit. Kokichi was laughing too, "Nishinishi~ Sorry, sorry I know you're Saihara I just wanted to tease." Saihara glared at him as he gently slapped his own cheeks to calm himself down.

 

"Anyway Saihara-chan what classes do you have?" The taller woman resisted the urge to call Kokichi off, Saihara took out his schedule and Kokichi actually snatched it out of his hands. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Grabbing his schedule like that..." Kaede sucked at her teeth and was about to say more but Saihara shook his head no, "Kaede it's fine, it's fine I don't mind."

"Yeah See Kaede-chan? I'ts f-i-i-i-ne~." The short boy handed Saihara back his schedule "Saihara-chan we have the same class after this! History, I can take yo-" 

"Not so fast gremlin," Kaede butted in, staring Kokichi down. "I'm actually his guide" With that she stuck out her tongue and Kokichi pouted. "No faaair! Saihara-chan, can't we both be your guide?" Saihara hated when people did that, have their own argument and drag him in with it. He fidgeted with the cuff of his uniform. "Sorry Kokichi but...I actually I'd prefer Kaede to be my guide."

Kaede and Kokoichi's group of friends burst out laughing, roaring with laughter as they called out. A extremely muscular boy with long messy dark green hair called out first, "Kokichi got rejected oh my god." He covered his mouth, he was probably laughing the loudest out of them. A green-haired playboy looking guy wiped away a tear. "Kokichi you just got SNATCHED. WASTED. REJECTED." A older looking student was laughing so hard he was actually snorting "Oh my god I- I can't is this real life? Kokichi got rejected by a new student on the first day of the semester!" 

 

Kokoichi turned to give his group of friends a demonic look that made them all shut up, he looked a bit embarrassed but not upset. "Ah dang~ Maybe next time! I'll still see you in class though, bye-bye." Kokichi waved 'bye' to Saihara and walked back to his group of friends. Saihara sighed heavily while his blonde companion was still recollecting herself, and failing miserably. "Oh he's something..." Kaede burst out laughing all over again and Saihara could help but join in because okay the reaction from Kokichi's friends were hilarious.

 

The bell rang and everyone dashed out to go to their next classes.

 

Kaede dramatically gasped as an idea popped into her head, "Oh wait! We can exchange social medias!" Saihara thought for a minute before pulling out his phone, "Okay."  They swapped discord, tumblr and instagram since that was the only thing they both had. Saihara went to put his phone away and Kaede noticed that his phone case had MCR on it. "Wow Saihara... you're a true emo kid, huh?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Sleep over with the boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi and his group combines forces with kaede and saihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is trans, korekiyo used they/ them he/him pronouns

"Kokichi..."

A green-haired smooth talker known as Amami Rantarou whined out, reaching out to grab at the short boy who swatted his hands away. The group of boys were having their annual sleepover or "Group meeting" as Kokichi would put it, even though they weren't really a group.

There were two other boys, a muscular giant giant named Gonta Gokuhara and some guy with spiky hair called Kaito Momota.

 

Kaito hardly ever showed up to the "group meetings" simply because he hates Kokichi he was only there because his only other pals, Amami and Gonta were there. But this group meeting was different than usual, Gonta actually invited someone new. A kid named Shinguji Korekiyo who always wore a mask and was generally a creep.

 

The group of boys were at Kokichi's house, in his room to be exact. His room was small and it seemed cramped with five people all in there, it was also messy, his dirty clothes were scattered across the floor and board games and mind games were hastily shoved into shelves.

The boys were all in their pajamas, Kaito had cozy space pajama pants on and Gonta had a similar one but with bugs and insects instead of space and stars. Korekiyo and Kokichi were wearing their boxers, Kokichi was wearing a light sweater which was odd since sweaters aren't really pajamas but what ever. Amami was shirtless, leaving his chest binder on and also had cozy pajama pants with a simple stripe design.

 

"Kokichiii..." Amami tried again and this time got slapped, he yelped out. "Spicy..." He mumbled as he rubbed his injured hands. "I beg your pardon?" Gonta asked, he was currently receiving a hair transformation from Korekiyo, it looked like they were giving him a double bun hair style. Gontas head was against Kokichi's bed while Korekiyo sat on the bed, brushing away at Gontas hair. "Nevermind what I just said, Kokichi why haven't you've been hanging out with us lately?" Kaito huffed, he was siting on the ground, furthest away from Kokichi, he was playing on his 3DS. "He's been hanging out with Kaede and the new kid didn't you notice? Not that I'm complaining I'm glad he's been ignoring us."

 

Kokichi gave Kaito a dirty look then directed his attention back to Amami "My beloved Amami...I didn't mean to abandoned you but my new toys are just so fun! Kaede is way less boring than I originally thought, that Saihara-chan is also quite interesting..." Korekiyo raised an eyebrow as they decorated Gonta's finished hair with childish colourful hair clips. He turned to face Kokichi who placed his head into Korekiyo's lap so they could brush his hair. Amami scoffed, "Toy's? Who are you? Korekiyo, erm... no offence."

Korekiyo simply chuckled to himself. "Kukuku~ None taken."

 

"Saihara-chan is definitely the most interesting, he always has a different reaction but Kaede reacts the same to everything. hmm..." Kokichi snuggled closer to Korekiyo as they brushed their fingers through his hair, trying to decide what to do with it.

The other boys ignored Kokichi's gushing, Amami pointed at Gonta "Gonta you look so cute with your hair like that, but you know what would make you cuter?" Gonta blushed alot at Amami's comment. "U-Uh thanks! What would make me cuter?" Amami snickered. "A nice eyebrow piercing, what do you say? Let me pierce you?" Gonta screeched and cringed, grabbing at his eyebrows. "No!!! I've seen 'Grease' I know what happens!" Amami shrugged and he pulled out a safety pin and some rubbing alcohol that Gonta didn't even notice he had. "Guess more piercings for me then-" "-DON'T!!! GONTA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THAT."

 

"Stop torturing Gonta, Amami" Kaito said without looking up from his game.

 

It was at that moment that Kokichi had an idea. "Hey what i-" "Your hair's done." Korekiyo stated, handing Kokichi a small hand-held mirror. "Oh thank you," He practically hopped off of Korekiyos lap to stare at himself, his hair looked fluffy and the creepy kid had put a pastel pink barrette on him to hold his bangs back, he also put a bunch of pink childish clips in his hair as well. Kokichi didn't like Korekiyo at all but he had to admit they were pretty damn good at hair styling.

 

Gonta giggled "Korekiyo's great at hair styling, right?" The short boy just nodded at that and reached for his phone to take a few selfies, Amami snuck into one of them somehow and the group ended up taking a few selfies before settling back down.

"Hey Korekiyo can you do me?" Amami asked, as he hopped onto Kokichi's bed, indirectly causing Kokichi to fall off. "You dick!" He muttered as he texted Kaede and Saihara, sending them the group selfies.

 

"Your hair looks lovely just the way it is," Amami blushed a bit and had a bashful expression "Plus your hair is probably too short to actually do anything, I can give you hair clips though." Amami squealed "Yeah that's fine!!! Do you have any blue clips?" Korekiyo opened his small bag that looked a lot like a purse and took out a whole little box just full of pastel blue clips.

 

Kokichi loudly coughed to gain everyone's attention "As I was saying-"

 

"Amami-san I heard you were good at makeup?" Korekiyo questioned Amami as he carefully put the clips in the boys hair. Amami nodded "May you do mine?" Amami looked a bit shocked "Oh sure! Absolutely! Do you wanna keep your mask on or?"

 

Kokichi screeched causing everyone to turn to him. He was throwing a mini-fit wildly waving his arms infront of Korekiyo and Amami "Don't ignore me!" He sobbed, and burst out crying, fake tears. Korekiyo was very surprised, he wasn't used to Kokichi's outbursts and lying manipulative behaviour yet. "Hmm? Oh my? Why are you crying Kokichi?" The short boy was really going at it and Amami was worried about Kokichi's mom waking up and yelling at them to shut up. "Uuwegh Uuwegh!!! aAAAAAAAAAAAIeiie NGHAAAAHHHH-"

 

Kaito piped up from his spot, finally turning off his gaming console. "He's lying It's fake tears." Kokichi stopped fake crying and turned his head to stare at him, "Momota-chan!" He hissed making his voice low and menacing as possible, making Korekiyo even more curious "Oh my~?"

"Let me speak you piece of purple shit," "Hey! You're purple too" Kaito pointed at Kokichi's hair and eyes. "Okay first all its royal purple you dumbass, and my hair is black with dyed royal purple tips which isn't ugly grape purple like yours, Anyway stop distracting me!" Kokichi took a deep breath as if to calm himself down. "Okay so you all know how much I love Kaede and Saihara-chan but get this, what if we combined.

 

Gonta looked kind of confused "Combined? Do you mean like group up together?" Kokichi nodded "Yeah something like that, would you join?" Gonta looked excited "I'll join! Gonta's always up for making new friends!" Korekiyo nodded along with Gonta "More people means more wonderful minds to inspect." Amami stroked his chin thoughtfully. Kaito shrugged "I mean I already hang out with Saihara so I guess." Kokichi looked at Kaito. "Huh? When? How?"

 

"Oh You didn't know? Maki and I have been chatting him up when you got suspended that one time, we text each other all the time." Kokichi angrily stomped over and jabbed him in the gut, Kaito wailed out in pain. "Liar! You're lying I hate when people lie to me!" Kaito kicked Kokichi who yelped and slapped him, Amami and Gonta quickly split up the two.

 

"Kokichi," Amami scolded angrily shaking his finger "You know he's not lying why are you getting so upset about this?" Kokichi shrugged, all anger vanished from his face and a light-hearted smile replaced it. "I'm not upset about it! It was joke." Korekiyo watched them in awe, how interesting this Kokichi Ouma was just so interesting."Anyway I'll add all of you to chat." So the short boy added the four other boys to the group chat Kaede had originally made just for her, Kokichi and Saihara.

 

* * *

 

 

we are number one but every 'one' is replaced with 'cockichi' has added ? ? ?, Gonta, spaceman and core ki yoo~

? ? ?: *hacker voice* we're in

Gonta: Oh hello Saihara and Kaede!

piano_idiot: what

piano_idiot: ouma who are these people

piano_idiot: kokichi

? ? ?: pianoidiot! you must be the infamous kaede!

piano_idiot: who's asking who's this

core ki yoo~: oh my~

piano_idiot: dont type like that

piano_idiot: kokichi please wh

piano_idiot: who

spaceman: saihara bro you wouldnt BELIEVE what kokichi did, ok so i told him that we were buds and he JABBED ME!!!

piano_idiot: kokichi

piano_idiot: ? ? ? keeps trying to private chat w/me

? ? ?: snitches get stitches ya know

piano_idiot: now they're threatening me!!!

edgy mcgee: Don't worry Kaede they're just kokichi's friends, the ones from the selfies

piano_idiot: o ya that makes sense.

Gonta: Yeah! I'm Gonta Gokuhara and Kokichi said we could join your group

piano_idiot: oh! kokichi that's such a great idea! I'll welcome you all with open arms

spaceman: mom friend

Gonta: Oh! i always wanted to be in a friend group! thank you

piano_idiot:

piano_idiot: oh my god it was joke but now im actually serious now im welcoming u specifically gonta

piano_idiot: everyone else can go home

we are number one but every 'one' is replaced with 'cockichi': Thanks! I know it was a great idea and im 100% serious about this if we combine groups there's more people to lead

? ? ?: Our leader speaks.

core ki yoo~: he speaks.

we are number one but every 'one' is replaced with 'cockichi': amami im love you

piano_idiot: if anyone is going to be the leader it is me

edgy mcgee: Why are you all awake anyway its like 10:30

we are number one but every 'one' is replaced with 'cockichi': Aw! Saihara-chan has a bed time how qt

edgy mcgee: call me cute one more time and see what happens.

piano_idiot: OH!!! OH!!!

? ? ?: KOKICHI GETS ROASTED ON LIVE T.V

? ? ?: THIS HAS HAPPENED TWO TIMES NOW. TWO TIMES!! IM PIssGN MY SELF

Gonta: Youre not pissing yourself? you're sitting right next to me you are dry

core ki yoo~: oh~~~~~

piano_idiot: stop.

 

* * *

 

 

That's pretty much how the Group chat went until around 11:20 when Kokichi decided they actually needed sleep "Aww." Gonta whined but prepared his sleeping are nonetheless. "I think Kaede likes me," Amami said confidently, about to take his chest binder off. "Woah! Hey don't- keep that on." Kaito covered his eyes, he was blushing quite a bit.

"Why? Do you have a problem with sleeping in the nude?" Amami questioned raising an eyebrow. "Also telling me to keep this on? That's deadly ya know." Korekiyo nodded. "It isn't exactly deadly but it can cause rib problems, I believe."

 

"No I mean!!! Its embarrassing take it off but you have to wear a undershirt or something." Kaito still had his eyes covered waiting for Amami to change. "Just let me sleep with my tiddy out..." Kokichi was taking out the hair clips and barrette that Korekiyo had put on him, Gonta doing the same. "I'd prefer if you didn't sleep with your breasts out since I'm sleeping right next to y-you." Gonta mumbled, it'd be very un-gentleman like if he were to sleep next to a naked person and accidently brushed against them or something.

 

"Fiiine" Amami grumbled, quickly taking off his binder and putting on a undershirt instead. He shook the hair clips off and collected them and gave them back to Korekiyo.

 

After the boys have gotten all snuggled up and cozy and said goodnight to eahcother Kokichi turned off the lights while they all tried to sleep

 

"Hey...Kokichi you'd look super good with a tongue piercing." Amami mumbled out loud

 

"Shut up, Amami."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amami: do pidgeons have feelings?  
> u know i had to jump in on the gc au thing


	3. Ouma fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound was extremely loud and at that moment it seemed like the dormitories went dead silent. The sound was nasty, it was a nasty flesh on flesh sound but not at all pleasant it was bloody and Kaede was sure that Ouma had gotten a broken nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! did anyone miss me? well im back and idk where to really go with this fic

Kaede was comfortably sat in her two person desk with Saihara and her new pals.

Amami hovered over her side of the desk while Gonta and Korekiyo hanged out on Saihara's side. With Korekiyo sitting on top of the desk while Gonta just pulled a chair up. Gonta checked his watch and looked towards the doorway, Amami noticed Gontas action and questioned him. "What're you waiting for Gonta?" The well-built boy blushed a bit. "Ah... Well It's just  Ouma isn't here yet."

The green-haired teen glances around the room to notice that Gonta was right, Ouma wasn't here "Oh that must be why I'm in such a good mood." Kaito piped up with a wide grin on his face, earning stares from the group. Saihara's gaze went downcast. "Ah... I feel bad but I actually never noticed he wasn't here." he admitted and Kaede giggled. "He'd be crushed if he heard you say that." Saihara groaned "I knooow, don't tell him." 

 

Kaede was going to reply to Saihara until a busty girl came into the class with a wild look in her eyes and sweat stuck on her forehead. The group looked over at the student clearly alarmed, so did the the whole class. "Iruma?" A dark skinned girl called out. "What's wrong?" She chirped out. The girl known as Iruma gasped out and took a few deep breathes, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Fight." She muttered, instantly sparking a light in everyone in the room. "With... Ouma and Maki." 

"Ouma!?" The squad gasped out in unison, Kaito looking extremely pissed however.

"Where?! Where's the fight?" The class were all on its toes right as Mr. Monokid walked in. "Whats-" However the whole class ignored him, Iruma weakly pointed somewhere outside of the hall. "Dormitories..." she wheezed and the whole class jumped up and ran out, almost trampling the poor girl.

"GH! HEY!"  Mr. Monokid furiously yelled but to no avail, the kids were long gone and the only ones that remained were Kaede, Korekiyo and the poor Iruma.  Monokid signed as Korekiyo questioned Iruma. "How did the fight start? Is it really a fight? Like a physical one? Who started it?" Iruma looked horrible and jumped at bit when Korekiyo approached her. Monokid stayed with Korekiyo for questioning while Kaede rushed off to the dormitories to get in on the fight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The hallways were empty and as she ran by classrooms she realized they were also empty, everyone must've heard about the fight. Her thoughts were confirmed once she got to the dormitories, which were extremely crowded, in the middle of the room there was Ouma and Maki. Kaede pushed and shoved her way through the crowd to get a better look when someone roughly grabbed her hand, she whipped around to see Saihara.

The lanky boy blushed and released Kaede's hand. "Oh Saihara! What happened?" Saihara shrugged "I don't really know, Kaito's trying to separate them and of course the crowd is edging them on." 

Kaede looked towards Maki and Ouma again to realize that Kaito had rushed in and was in fact trying to separate them while some students booed at him. Some kids were recording it and taking pictures while continuously edging the two on.

"You can't even touch me!" Ouma called over to Maki who was trying to get Kaito off of her "You have to get your boyfriend to protect you, pa-the-tic." Maki coldly stared at the short boy "You motherfucker." She snarled and attempted to lunge at him, only to be held back by Kaito. Ouma stumbled back in surprise but quickly regained himself.

 

The crowd went wild and continued to edge the duo on "C'mon Fight!" Kaito was whispering stuff to Maki, probably stuff to make her calm down but it didn't work. Maki tried to lunge at the boy again but once again Kaito defended Ouma. "Not fair! I want a fight! Give the people what they want." Ouma said, earning loud cheers of approval from the student body.

Kaede looked over at Saihara, "Kaito is dating that girl?" Kaede personally didn't know Maki but she heard Saihara and Kaito talk about her, she was short but slightly taller than Ouma and extremely muscular in the arms, probably as muscular as Tenko's arms. Kaede just realized that was probably the most weird description she'd ever given. Saihara shook his head. "No I don't think so... Maki only likes girls so it could just be a one-sided crush." Kaedes mouth formed to a little 'o' shape as her attention shifted back to the fight.

"You're only mad because I look more feminine that you ever will." Ouma received quite a lot of booing from such a weak attempt to start fight. "That was weak what happened to our drama king?" A girl with long blue hair shouted out. Ouma looked extremely embarrassed for a split second.

Maki practically roared in anger "God! Shut up you're so annoying, you only start shit because you never got the attention you needed from your parents." Kaede gasped at Maki's claims and Ouma actually looked a little offended. Nonetheless Maki roughly shoved Kaito out of the way and lunged at Ouma. Kaito fell to the ground as the crowd trampled him to get a better look at the fighting.

"Kaito!" Saihara shrieked and the two tried to make their way to the trampled Kaito, Gonta joining them. Gonta's big figure and threatening appearance made most students move immediately out of the way so they could get to their injured friend.

"Kaito!" Kaede and Saihara looked over at the boy while Gonta effortlessly picked him up, he looked fine, a little bruised up but nothing that he couldn't handle. "Kaito-san are you okay?" Saihara asked brushing some strand pieces of hair away from Kaito's face. The tall boy dramatically gasped "Maki! Make sure she... doesn't get expelled." Saihara  rolled his eyes. "Kaito, that's going to be impossible."

 

Maki had grabbed Ouma by his neck, literally strangling him and holding him in the air, trying to choke him out. It was a very strange sight seeing someone short like Maki holding up someone equally as short. The crowd got more wild but instead of excitement there was some fear in students eyes, Amami and some other students rushed off to get a teacher.

"Oh my god..."

"She's!!! Choking him! Isn't that a bit far?"

"God I wish that were me."

"Knock it off! It's getting kinda scary now!"

Despite all this Ouma still attempted to trash talk the girl "You look... so ugly up close I wonder how kids even like...you" Ouma's trash talking was usually way better than this but for some reason today it wasn't good at all, but its also hard to trash talk when you're being choked. 

Soon though, Ouma started making choking sounds and started roughly clawing at Maki's arm drawing blood. This however didn't not stop Maki until the boy viciously started pinching at her, causing her to yelp and release the boy.

Ouma fell but quickly got up, brushing himself off and rubbing at his throat while Maki rubbed at her injured arm. The two gave each other a few seconds  to regain themselves before Maki snatched the short boy again, this time by the tie and rose her fist and punched up. The sound was extremely loud and at that moment it seemed like the dormitories went dead silent.  The sound was nasty, it was a nasty flesh on flesh sound but not at all pleasant it was bloody and Kaede was sure that Ouma had gotten a broken nose.

The boy fell, or collapsed clutching at his bloody nose and half of his face in general. Maki rubbed her hands and stepped away from Ouma with a blank expression on her face.

Everyone was dead silent now, all eyes on Ouma waiting for some sort of reaction. He said something that only Maki could hear and then after several seconds of him  silently shaking he wailed out in ugly crying, most students had stopped taking pictures and recording at this point. The dormitory was filled with Oumas bitter crying and Makis expression soften a bit she looked a tad regretful. Ouma's bitter crying had gone completely silent now, he only sniffled a bit here and there, the students and Amami had returned with some teaching staff and the principal.

Monokuma, a tallish man that had Heterochromia, one eye being red and the other black. Monokuma was the principal and surprise surprise, he had brought all 5 of his kids (Mr. Monokid being one of them.) to the scene. Monokumas children were all teaching staff at the school but Kaede only had the pleasure of knowing Ms. Monofunny and Mr. Monokid. It's also interesting to note that all the Monokumas had heterochromia.  


"A-Agh! Is that b-blood? I can't look..." The only woman in the room, Monofunny squealed out, looking the other way. "Ah, Geez grow up Monofunny. It's just bloo- Wait blood?What happened here?" The oldest and proclaimed leader  Monotaro looked over at Maki and Ouma and the crowd quickly decreased. " Everyone get back to class! You two!" Monokuma pointed his finger at Maki and Ouma  "Go to my office now, And you three!" He pointed at Gonta, Kaede and Saihara. "Take Kaito to the nurse's office."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After that every student left the dorms (except Toujo Kirumi who stayed to clean up the blood and mess of the fight.) Kaede, Saihara and Gonta all transported the dramatic and very slightly banged up Kaito to the nurse's office.

"I hope Maki's okay... Ouma scratched her pretty deep... She might need stitches." Kaito muttered out loud, with a worried expression on his face. Saihara nodded in agreement "Yeah I know how you feel... but Maki's extremely tough, yeah? She'll get through it." Kaitos eyes lit up and he brightly smiled at Saihara "Yeah! You're right! She's our tough gal!" Kaede and Gonta awkwardly watched the two bond and Kaede felt pretty lonely.

Kaede was only close to Saihara and Ouma but not that close to share a bond with them, and she felt a little bit jealous whenever Ouma would bond with the guys or how Saihara and Kaito will talk about their own inside jokes. But now's not the time for that! Ouma got punched in the face and has a broken nose and Maki is gonna need stitches and they're both going to be expelled or suspended for sure. 

"I'm more worried about Ouma, I mean did you hear him crying? I think those were real tears..." Kaede trailed off as the nurse entered the room, giving Kaito some bags of ice and told them to go back to class. The group left the nurses room and wandered the halls back to their English class.

"I could care less about him." Kaito said coldly, "I heard he was the one that started the fight by insulting Maki, he deserved to get punched." Kaede was going to argue but Kaito just went on

"-I mean you know what they say, talk shit get hit-" _**"ENOUGH!"**_ Gonta said in a outside voice not really yelling but raising his voice enough to make everyone scared. Gonta's sudden outburst caused the three of them to jump and stop in their tracks. "A-Agh!" Saihara grabbed his chest, clearly alarmed by Gonta.

"Stop talking about Ouma like that! Gonta won't stand for it! None of us may like Ouma that much but that doesn't mean we can go around talking about him behind his back or saying he deserved to get hurt!" Kaito looked extremely guilty as his eyes focused on the tile floor and Kaede nodded along with Gonta's words.  "Gonta-chan you're absolutely right! When Ouma and Maki both get back from suspension we'll welcome them both with open arms, right?" She turned to look at Kaito and Saihara, Saihara nodded "Yeah of course! I hope he's okay too." Kaito didn't make  eye contact with Kaede and mumbled a "Yeah, okay whatever."

The rest of the quick trip to the English class was silent until Kaede stopped and asked the group "What if Maki joins the group?" Kaito shook his head "That'd end up horrible and you know it." Kaede thought again, Kaito was right. Maybe the group thing was a bad idea but at the same time she really wanted this. She wanted to make everyone's school year better, she wanted Saihara to meet the wonderful students in the school. She wanted a distraction, When Ouma talked about his large organization of 10 000+ (Though Kaede is almost 100% sure he's lying about it) Kaede wanted to do something like that too. 

"What about... a gay group... Or LBGT group?" Saihara and Gonta got wide eyes and generally looked dumb struck. Kaito looked pleasently surprised however. "Woah... No way, really? Kaede you're gay?" Kaede flushed bright pink. "Maybe so! And maybe I want... To make a LBGT friendly group! Wouldn't that be cool?"  Kaito nodded, Saihara and Gonta were still dumb stuck but Saihara quickly snapped out of it. "Wh- That's so sudden? I thought we were just creating a friend group... A group chat, not a... gay group"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah I know, I wasn't really serious about it... I'll think more about it"

Kaede doesn't know why her mind went straight to that idea, probably because every other group like sports and arts were taken, the school had a criminal fan club for crying out loud but yet still no LBGT group. She didn't know if that's what she wanted for sure, it was just an idea. She didn't want to create a so called evil organization like Ouma though she wanted a good organization.

 

The group finally actually walked into the classroom,  Mr. Monokid was lecturing the class. Everyone looked tired and anxious after they witnessed the fight, the whole rest of the day was like that.

 

 

Later that night the group was notified by Ouma that he and Maki were suspended for about a week. Kaito also added Maki to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill add the group chat bit later


End file.
